hacknetfandomcom-20200222-history
Nodes
Please create an article for every node. Refer to Sandbox/Node for the article template.}} The following is a list of nodes in Hacknet. :For the detailed information on nodes, see Nodes (Extensions). ''Hacknet'' Main game :Core * * * JMail.com * Network Education Archives * International Academic Database * Universal Medical * Death Row Records Database * ISP Management Server * Cheater's Stash * Credits Server :Prologue * Viper-Battlestation ** Tim's ePhone 4S * Bitwise Test PC * P. Anderson's Bedroom PC :Entropy * Entropy Contract Database (Hub server) * Entropy Asset Server (Asset server) * Entropy test Server * Entropy Asset Cache :Entropy missions * Slash-Bot News Network * PointClicker * PP Marketing Inc. * Milburg High IT Office * X-C Project Tablet#001//RESEARCH * Jason's PowerBook Plus ** Jason's ePhone 4S * Gen2 * Gen3 * JDel Home PC ** Jacob's ePhone 4 :Naix * Proxy_Node-X04 * Proxy_Node-X22 * Naix Root Gateway * KyonBox * Macrosoft Storage Server :Alternative route * Nortron Security Web Server * Nortron Internal Services Server * Nortron Mail Server * Nortron Mainframe :/el * /el Message Board * COME AT ME /EL's Secure SecuLock Drive * Stormrider ** Mica's ePhone 4S * Shrine of the Polar Star * Polar Star - Trial of Patience * Polar Star - Trial of Haste * Polar Star - Trial of Diligence * Tail of Diligence * Polar Star - Trial of Focus * Head of the Polar Star :CSEC * CSEC (Hub server) * CSEC Assets Server (Asset server) * CSEC Invitation Gauntlet * CSEC Gauntlet 02 * CSEC Gauntlet 03 * CSEC Public Drop Server * CSEC Crossroads Server :CSEC missions * www.cfc.com * CFC Corporate Mainframe * CFC Records Repository * DEC Solutions Web Server * DEC Solutions Mainframe * Joseph Scott's Battlestation * Macrosoft Workhorse Server 04 * CCC Hacksquad Filedump * Jason's LackBook Pro * Sal_Home_Workstation ** Elanor Helleran's ePhone 4S * KBT-PM 2.44 REG#10811 * Kellis Biotech Client Services * Kellis Biotech Production Asset Server * Eidolon Soft Production Server :EnTech / Epilogue * Bitwise Relay 01 * Bitwise Drop Server * Bitwise Repo Base * EnTech Web Server * EnTech_Zeus * EnTech Mail Server * EnWorkstationCore * EnTech Workstation _001 * EnTech Workstation _003 * EnTech Workstation _004 * EnTech Workstation _008 * EnTech Workstation _012 * En_Prometheus ** ENTECH_TEST_01's ePhone 4S ** ENTECH_TEST_02's ePhone 4S * En_Romulus * EnTech External Contractor Relay Server * EnTech_Offline_Cycling_Backup * Porthack.Heart :Miscellaneous * Timekeeper's Vault * boatmail.com * www.reddit.com * Test ** Test Phone 2 * Practice ''Labyrinths'' :The Kaguya Trials :Main article: The Kaguya Trials * Kaguya Source * Kaguya Sprint Trial * Kaguya Push Trial :Bibliotheque * Bibliotheque (Hub server) * Bibliotheque DropServer (Asset server) * Bibliotheque Ghost Storage :The Ricer :Main article: The Ricer * Ricer PC :DDOSer on some critical servers :Main article: DDOSer on some critical servers * r00t_Tek Battlestation * L. Shaffer's NetBook :Hermetic Alchemists :Main article: Hermetic Alchemists * School of the Hermetic Alchemists * HA_Coagula * HA_Solve * HA_Rebis ** Nate's ePhone 4S * Nate Wesson Home * Nate Wesson_STOR-DRIVE(tm) :Memory Forensics :Main article: Memory Forensics * iodependency~Atlas * Snackintosh_PASSTHRU * Snackintosh_Proxy * Lihota Productions * Raven Dataworks :Striker's Archives :Main article: Striker's Archives * Striker Cache * Striker_Battlestation * Striker Proxy :Cleanup :Main article: Cleanup * Funkenstein's Laboratory * Funkenstein's Basement :It Follows :Main article: It Follows * cornch1p home pc * MagmaMailbox * TortillaVPS :Neopals :Main article: Neopals * Neopals Homepage * Neopals_Authentication * Neopals_Mainframe * Neopals_VersionControl * Thomas_Office * Ash-ALIENGEAR13 * Tiff Doehan_PersonalPowerbook ** Tiff's ePhone 7 :Bean Stalk :Main article: Bean Stalk * Merry Hill Cafe Router * Asdis Dagrunsdottir's Laptop * Manananggal_workbook :Expo Grave :Main article: Expo Grave * SecurityCoNnEXION Web Portal * Howard Grave's personal computer ** Howard Grave's ePwned+- :The Keyboard Life :Main article: The Keyboard Life * ClickLab Productions :Take Flight :Main article: Take Flight * LAX_Pacific_Server * PacificAir_BookingsMainframe * PacificAir_Network_Hub * PacificAir_Mail * PacificAir_Whitelist_Authenticator * Mark Robertson's Office Computer * Kim Burnaby's Office Computer ** Kim's ePad XL * Yasu Arai's eBook Touch ** Yasu's ePad Plus * Faith Morello's Laptop * Vito McMichael's Laptop * Psylance Cyber Security_Employee IRC :Take_Flight Cont. :Main article: Take_Flight Cont. * Pacific_ATC_Skylink * Pacific_ATC_RoutingHub * Pacific_ATC_WhitelistAuthenticator :Finale * PA_747_0022 Flight Computer * PA_747_0018 Flight Computer * Kaguya_Gateway * Kaguya_Projects :Secret * Labyrinths_DevChat * Pellium Box * Coel__Gateway * Psylance Internal Services * Psylance Internal Archives * The Gibson :Miscellaneous * Recap Server Intro Extension :Core * * Example Mail * Extension Example PC ** Deliliah's ePhone 4S :IntroFac * Intro Faction Hub (Hub server) :IntroFac missions * Mission 2 Test Node (1) * Mission 2 Test Node (2) * Hacker Scripts Target * Secret Ally Hacker Node * Point Clicker Example * Example Website Server Category:Gameplay